


Always a good man

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jeffrey visits Laurie to see how she’s enjoying married life with Gilbert





	Always a good man

“How are things with you and Gilbert?”Jeffrey asked his ex wife 

“Marvelous Thank you for asking”Laurie have him a grin 

“I just thought I’d drop by and see how you’re doing Mrs.Weeks”Jeffrey said to her 

“It means a lot to me that you came to the wedding”Laurie says 

“I wouldn’t have missed it”Jeffrey replies 

“You were always a good man”Laurie tells him

“You were a beautiful bride”Jeffrey says to her

”just thank you once again”Laurie said to him


End file.
